


I Thought You Loved Me Too

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is kissing her sister's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Loved Me Too

You’re kissing Jade Harley.

You’re kissing your sister’s best friend.

You’re kissing Jade Harley, your sister’s best friend, who is in love with said sister.

Jade might be sobbing into the kiss.

Jade might be sobbing into the kiss because she just found out Rose has a girlfriend.

Jade might be kissing you because despite a few key differences you look exactly like Rose. If you didn’t dye your hair pink, if you had fuller lips, if you had more than the two piercings on your ears, if you preferred wearing dark colors instead of the bright ones you cheerfully wear and if you were just a little bit shorter you and Rose would be nearly identical. Nearly.

You’re not a fool. You know when someone is using you as a replacement for another. You know that it was petty and stupid to give in when you should have been the voice of reason and tell Jade to snap out of it. But you don’t want to let her go. Her hair is so soft, and her hands are clamped with yours. There’s pang in your heart as you tried to part from the kiss, only to have Jade pull you closer.

“I thought you loved me too,” she wails as she stops kissing you. You free your hands and hug the miserable girl in front of you. She wipes the tears from her face, and continues to cry.

You know exactly how she feels.


End file.
